


Maybe I don't want to let go

by smugden_dingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden_dingle/pseuds/smugden_dingle
Summary: It’s been a few weeks since they had broken up, since Aaron said he needed some time to think about it all, since he told Robert “you need to decide what you want; I can’t keep having the same conversation with you Robert. So please, just go."





	Maybe I don't want to let go

It’s been a few weeks since they had broken up, since Aaron said he needed some time to think about it all, since he told Robert “you need to decide what you want; I can’t keep having the same conversation with you Robert. So please, just go."

  
Robert had nowhere to go; he could hardly go to his sisters when the exact problem in his life was living there too. So he went, drove for hours found some cheap hotel and he’s been there ever since. He spends the whole time going over everything in his head, going over their last argument.

  
"You can’t keep ignoring this Robert, this isn’t fair. On any of us. Please just tell me what you want”

  
“I want you!” Robert had said, couldn’t understand how Aaron didn’t get that still.

“That isn’t enough anymore”

  
Aaron looked away, he didn’t want to cry. He needed to hold it together. They needed to talk about this.

  
“I can’t… I can’t do this anymore” Robert felt his heart breaking, dreading what was to come.

  
“Aaron…no Aaron please don’t do this” he walked towards Aaron.

  
“I have no choice Robert, you got yourself into this situation and if you can’t decide what you want, what is the point in doing this”

Aaron sighed as he turned to see Robert’s eyes filling with tears threatening to fall.

  
Aaron felt a lump in his throat, he didn’t want to do this but he didn’t know what to do anymore. They were both miserable something needed to change.

  
“I need some time Robert, I just can’t do this anymore” he felt the tears fall on his face and quickly wiped them away, taking a shaky breath in.

  
Robert stood there watching Aaron, felt his whole world starting to fall apart. Why did he have to be such an idiot, why did she have to come back, why did he ruin the best thing he has ever had.

  
“Aaron please… I love you”

  
“I know… I love you too, I do. But that makes it hurt more”

Wiping his tears he had told Robert to go.

  
So Robert had, he had caused his enough pain he didn’t want to do that anymore. So here he was miles away lying on a hotel bed that he couldn’t sleep in because Aaron wasn’t there for him to cuddle up to.

 ...

  
Little did he know, Aaron was in the same situation.

  
He couldn’t sleep without Robert. He couldn’t sleep when Robert was his whole world and it just wasn’t the same without him.  
These few weeks had been hell, he threw himself into work at the scrap yard trying to fill his mind with anything but Robert and it had worked.

  
Well it mostly worked; it wasn’t until he settled down at night that Aaron felt the huge hole in his life. He felt empty without Robert. They had come so far; they had to get through this didn’t they.

  
And with that thought, Aaron realised just how much they had been through together. He couldn’t let her, of all people, win. He couldn’t let one mistake ruin their whole relationship. Robert was his world and they had both made so many mistakes he could forgive Robert for this one as well.

  
It was one in the morning when Aaron realised that this was pointless, time away from each other wasn’t working. This isn’t what Aaron wanted, he wanted Robert. He wanted Robert for the rest of his life, he knew that deep down. He loved Robert and he had missed him so much.

  
_Robert. Please come home. I miss you. I love you._

  
He had texted him, he needed Robert back. He sat there anxiously waiting for a reply, waiting for any response from him but it never came.

  
Aaron’s mind started to wonder, maybe he has finally realised he wasn’t worth the effort. Maybe he’s gone and he is never coming back. What if that was the last time he ever saw Robert, maybe Robert thought life would be simpler if Aaron wasn’t in it.

The thoughts started filling up his mind, driving him crazy. But then he heard the door slam.

  
It was almost half two in the morning now. He heard the noise of a bag being thrown on the floor downstairs; he heard footsteps running up the stairs.

  
And that’s when he saw him. His beautiful husband. Robert was back. His hair a mess, bags under his eyes. Looking just how Aaron felt: exhausted.

  
They stared at each other and all of Aaron’s worries fell away. The love he saw in Roberts eyes cleared his mind. He knew one thing for sure and that was that he loved Robert with all his heart. And he knew he could never let him go.

 ...

  
They continued to stare for what felt like days.

  
Aaron got up out of bed walking slowly towards Robert. Robert staring in awe of his husband; couldn’t quite believe it was Aaron, felt like he was dreaming.

  
When Aaron got closer to Robert, he reached out slowly touching his face. His hand gently stroked Roberts’s cheek, Roberts’s eyes closing and light sigh of happiness and relief fell from his mouth.

  
Aaron wanted more, pulled his arm away causing Robert to open his eyes, worry filling them. But not for long, when Aaron pulled him in for a hug.

  
Both men feeling like they were home in each other arms. Neither had said anything yet, just a silence upon them other than their breathing.

  
Robert was the first to break the silence “I’m so sorry” he breathed in “I love you so much, I hope you know that”

  
He felt Aaron head nod on his shoulder, they were still hugging, both not wanting to let go. He heard Aaron sniff and gently squeezed him, pulling him even closer if that was possible, trying to reassure him and make him understand just how much he was loved.

  
“I love you too, so much. I just want you to talk to me. Tell me how you are really feeling. We need to be honest otherwise we really won’t cope.”

  
Robert took a deep breath in, nodding “I know, and I’m so sorry, really am. It’s all still new to me. I don’t know how you are coping, I didn’t want to ruin us, I never wanted to lose you but I’ve ruined everything.”

  
Aaron pulled away slightly, looking into Roberts’s eyes “you haven’t ruined everything Robert. I realised over these past few weeks that I couldn’t ever lose you, I don’t want to.“

  
Robert gripped his hands on either side of Aaron’s hips pulling him in even closer "I don’t want to lose you either, you mean everything to me. Without you I am nothing.”

  
Aaron smiled a little, a smile that was filled with love and in awe of how someone could love him so much.

  
He wiped his eyes. “We better start working through this properly and actually start talking about our feelings. I mean it Robert; I need to know how you feel”

  
“I promise I will talk to you but tomorrow yeah, I just want to be with you tonight"

  
Aaron nodded “well then, what are you waiting for.“

  
Robert leaned his head on Aaron’s looking deeply into his eyes, all he found was pure honesty and love there.

  
"Are you sure?” He spoke softly.

  
“Kiss me, please Robert just kiss me”

  
And with that he kissed Aaron with everything he could give. Trying to put everything he wanted to say into the kiss, putting everything he had, all his love all into one kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm new to the fanfiction writing world and I hope you enjoyed my first fic! 
> 
> Also this was way more angsty than I thought it was going to be but apparently these were my feelings towards recent times.
> 
> You can find me on my tumblr at: http://howellobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
